The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method therefor, and is available suitably in, for example, a semiconductor device having a capacitive element and a manufacturing method therefor.
Various semiconductor devices are manufactured by forming a MISFET (Metal Insulator Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor), a capacitive element and the like over a semiconductor substrate and coupling among the respective elements by wirings. As the capacitive element formed over the semiconductor substrate, there may be mentioned a MIM (Metal Insulator Metal) type capacitive element.
There has been described in each of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-109063 (Patent Document 1), Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-214550 (Patent Document 2), and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-128466 (Patent Document 3), a technique related to the MIM type capacitive element.